unlimitedninjafandomcom-20200222-history
Forbidden Jutsu Lab
Kinjutsu lab, also known as the Forbidden Jutsu Lab', '''was' ' updated June 12th and is where you can train to increase your Vanguard's, Assaulter's and Support's HP. Forbidden Jutsu Lab is very much like Senjutsu where you have to unlock the training for Assaulter, Vanguard and Support through fighting stages of difficult enemies. When unlocked you have 5 free silver purchases a day to earn exp to level your HP for a line of ninja (Assaulter, Vanguard, Support and All). Extra "exp" can be brought with gold or coupons. Forbidden Jutsu Lab Map Grid.png Forbidden Jutsu Lab Fight Grid.png The three first forbidden justsu labs has 15 stages split up into 3 floors (5 stages a floor). You must complete the Assaulter Forbidden Jutsu training before you can start the Vanguard training. And complete the Vanguard training to start the support training. After you have completed these three and reincarnated your main character, there is a fourth tower with 30 stages that will increase the HP of All your team. You must beat each stage within 20 rounds or you will automatically lose. Each stage you win, you will get a amount of jades for that type of training. If you beat a Forbidden Jutsu of Blood training you will get Jade of blood to train your Assaulter. There is three types of training. '''Basic Research' - allows you to get 5 silver training a day. These 5 can be split up among the different trainings. Adv. Research - requires gold/coupons or the jade of the training you are doing. For instance- The Assaulter requires Jades of blood to Adv. Research. Jades will be used before Coupons or Gold. NOTE: When using gold for training the higher the level of kinjutsu training you have, the more gold it costs Batch Research - allows you to do 20 Adv. Researches at once. As in Adv. Research Jades will be used first then Coupons followed up by Gold. When using Coupons/Gold it will cost more and more for each level you get higher in the kinjutsu training. Cost & Boost Caution - first Preversion! Using Jade(s) can give 10 Exp, 100 Exp (S.crit) and One level (L.crit). |-| Forbidden Jutsu of Blood= Will Increase your Assaulters Max HP based on training level. |-| Forbidden Jutsu of Soul= Will Increase your Vanguards Max HP based on training level. |-| Forbidden Jutsu of Spirit= Will Increase your Supports Max HP based on training level. |-| Forbidden Jutsu of Pneuma= Will Increase the Max HP on all your characters based on training level. {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin: 0px auto; width: 550px;" |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;"|Boost Level ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"|Req. Exp. for Lvlup ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"|All HP-Boost ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"|Daily Jade Reward |- ! scope="row" colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|Win vs. | style="text-align: center;"|'?' ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"|'?' |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;"|1 ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|6330 ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| - |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;"|2 ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| - |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;"|3 ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| - |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;"|4 ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| - |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;"|5 ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|7540 ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"|432 |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;"|6 ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|7950 ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| - |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;"|7 ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| - |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;"|8 ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| - |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;"|9 ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| - |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;"|10 ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| - |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;"|11 ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| - |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;"|12 ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| - |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;"|13 ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| - |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;"|14 ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| - |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;"|15 ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| - |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;"|16 ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| - |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;"|17 ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|16270 ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| - |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;"|18 ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|17490 ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| - |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;"|19 ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|18800 ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| - |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;"|20-49 ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| - |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;"|50 ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|77770 ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| - |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;"|51 ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|79480 ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"| - |- Category:Attribute Category:Daily Course __NOEDITSECTION__